Twister
Twister is a Pooka . Physical appearance Twister is a pint-sized mixed-raced Pooka. In her first appearance, she wore a long ratty brown coat, a green scarf, jeans more hole than not, large boots duct taped to stay on her feet, and a beanie to cover her ears. Underneath her beanie, she has a pair of black foxlike ears with pink insides.Heretical Edge; Getting Some Answers, 6-01 Biography Getting Some Answers Twister travelled to Lincoln Chambers' house and after Flick Chambers opened the door, she raised her voice to tell Asenath that she smelled her and told her to tell her the passcode. When Asenath told her that they didn't have a passcode and asked her to step in, Twister told her they should if she invited her to a Heretic's house. Twister stepped past FLick, walked a quick circle around the living room and greeted Asenath. When Flick expressed disbelief in her following her father around, Twister told her not to forget her payment and that she wasn't a charity. When Asenath told her that she would pay her if Flick said she could help her and to attempt to convince her, Twister told her that it would be fucked up to show off in front of a Heretic. When Asenath told her that she was still there and to trust her, Twister pulled off her beanie to reveal her foxlike ears. Twister told Flick that if she could guess what she was, she would eat her hat. When Flick asked her if she was a Kitsune, Twister told her that she was a p'neng before she admitted that she was a Pooka. Asenath told Flick that Twister was a powerful Pooka that would be able to follow Lincoln around and said that she would watch him during the day while Twister watched him at night. When Flick asked how they would stop Lincoln from noticing Twister, Twister winked and then turned into a cat, turned into a dog and lunged at Flick, and landed on Flick's shoulder as a raven. After Asenath told Flick that Pooka liked to confuse and tease people, Twister resumed her human form and told Flick that if she wanted her to, she would watch Lincoln. When Flick told her that she wanted her and Asenath said that Ammon wouldn't get near Lincoln, Twister told Flick that she had to take jobs seriously on account of how she looked. Twister watched Flick with amusement and told her that Asenath wanted to know if she was coming inside. Flick stepped inside and asked her if she and Asenath were cooking. Twister laughed and said that the house wouldn't be standing if "Ol Assy" had been cooking. Flick asked where the food had come from and how involved it seemed, Twister told her that she had bought it after Flick had left to meet Seller, that everyone deserved to eat well on their birthday, and that she figured she would provide. Asenath said that she didn't get along with stoves and Twister started to recite a list of other kitchen appliances that Asenath didn't get along with, dodged a lazy kick, told her not to blame her for her curse and had Flick try some gravy. Flick asked her where she had learned to look and if it was an ingrained Pooka skill, and she told her that she had studied with three world famous chefs for years. Heretical Edge; Getting Some Answers, 6-03 Flick asked her how old she was and Twister told Flick that she was two, eleven and a hundred and seven. Asenath told Flick that Pooka were reborn a short time later after they died in the form of a child around eight or nine years old with all of their memories. Twister told Flick that she kept most of her memories and that it was like having a reference book in her head. Flick gasped when she saw her tail, prompting Twister to blush and hide it. Asenath told her to let Flick see it and commented on how much girls liked it and Twister told her that was what she was afraid of before letting her tail drop back into sight. Twister told Flick that she could pet her tail just this once. Later, when Flick asked if Twister and Asenath could remember the girl in the yearbook and told them that she was her mother, Asenath said the girl's weapons were familar and Twister agreed with her. When Flick frowned and said they must have seen Hunga Munga before, Twister shook her head. Asenath revealed that the two of them had been hired to protect an underground auction where the Hunga Munga were being sold and that it had been attacked by Heretics. Flick asked if the Heretics had been students and Twister told her that they were the real deal before admitting that they had only managed to get away because the Heretics had stopped coming after them once they had got the Hunga Munga. Flick said there had to be a reason the Heretics wanted the Hunga Munga so much, Twister suggested that she find them. Twister pointed to a picture of Liam Mason and told Flick to start there, as he had nearly killed her to snatch the weapons out of her hands. Twister asked Flick if she knew him and Flick told her that Liam was the father of two of her classmates. Basic Training Twister shook Asenath's shoulder to wake her up before she asked her if she was all right. Twister told Asenath that she had been thrashing around, said that she had heard her mention children, twins and a fire, and asked her if she had a dream of a fire in a building full of children. Asenath asked her if she had the same dream and Twister admitted that she had the dream three times and how she kept thinking she would remember more of it, but that it always went away. Asenath told Twister that she remembered something about a war and ending a war, but said that she couldn't remember. Twister said that it had to be Heretic Magic and asked Asenath if it had anything to do with this stuff. Asenath told her that it had to, that they were rubbing up against the spell somehow, and that Flick was the only common denominator. Heretical Edge; Basic Training, Inerlude 7b -- Asenath Lincoln knocked on the bedroom door and Twister transformed into a cat before she scurried underneath the bed. Later after Lincoln closed the door, Twister jumped up onto the bed, transformed back into human form, told Asenath that they would talk later, and said she was going to bed. Asenath thanked her, told her that she knew it was hard playing babysitter while having the dreams they were having, and Twister gave her a thumbs up before going to sleep. A Strange Thanksgiving When Lincoln took Flick and Shiori to his car, Twister ran behind a tree. Twister transformed into a bird, circled around, tilted her wings when she noticed Flick looking and landed on top of a stop sign. Twister continued to follow Flick, Lincoln and Shiori around until the three of them reached Lincoln's house.Heretical Edge; A Strange Thanksgiving, 13-02 Twister followed Lincoln home and spent the night talking with Flick, Shiori and Asenath about everything that had happened and what they needed to do. Sometime later, she crashed into a pile of blankets.Heretical Edge; A Strange Thanksgiving, 13-03 When Flick, Shiori, Asenath and Columbus passed the side of Lincoln's house, Twister leapt off the roof in squirrel form and transformed back into her human form. Twister told Asenath that the coast was clear before she asked where they had been hiding Columbus as he looked scrumptious. Columbus asked her if she was the Pooka and said that was pretty cool, and Twister told him that the only shape she was interested in was him.Heretical Edge; A Strange Thanksgiving, 13-04 Medical Leave Twister called Flick back when she recieved Flick's text and told her that Asenath was asleep. Flick told her thought that she had figured that and asked her if she had heard of a shark-toothed guy named Fahsteth before Twister told her that Fahsteth was a hired gun.Heretical Edge; Medical Leave, 15-04 Tis The Season Twister took the chance to teach Flick how to cook a few things that didn't involve a microwave or a restaurant delivery menu. Twister asked Flick if the "Big Bad Professor" would come around the following night and Flick told her that she wasn't that bad before she told her that Professor Dare was coming to talk to Asenath about Tiras. Twister told Flick that she meant no offense, but that she would take off for a few hours when Professor Dare was around, as Lincoln wouldn't need her to protect him them. Flick apologized for how long the bodyguard had been and for how boring it must have been. Twister told Flick that she had worse, that the job wasn't bad, that she had worse and admitted that she had started to remember things that had been supressed by the Mnemosyne spell. Flick asked her why talking to her would make her start remembering stuff and Twister told her that Heretic Magic was weird and inconsistent before she mentioned that she had something else to tell her.Heretical Edge; Tis The Season, 19-01 Twister told Flick that the last time she had died, someone had been going around killing Pooka because they weren't sure which Pooka they were looking for, so they were killing all of them. Twister said that she had been laying low on Mardi Gras, that bad things had happened, she had ended up dead, and that she had started to look into the matter after she had been reborn. Twister said that she hadn't been able to find the person that killed her, but that she had found out one of her cousins had been hired to steal something but took off instead of delivering it to his client. Twister said that when Asenath mentioned Denuvus, she knew beforeFlick asked her if she thought he had killed her. Twister said that the thing that was stolen was a vial of Denuvus' blood that a collecter had had. Flick said that the client had to be Fossor so he could turn Ammon into a Heretic, started hunting down Pooka when her cousin had taken off, got the blood, and used it to turn Ammon into a Heretic. Twister left to do a quick search of the neighborhood. Twister returned with a computer pad that she told Flick to look at. Flick asked her why Fosor would send her a video of Scott as a child and Twister told her to look at the calender on the wall in the video. Twister told Flick that it was a live feed, that Scott would start to get his memories back within the next few months, and that after that his tail would come in. Asenath asked her why she hadn't said anything before and Twister told her that she didn't know and that Pooka didn't recognize each other on sight. Flick asked where she had got the pad from and Twister told her that a guy gave it to her while she was checking the neighborhood.Heretical Edge; Tis The Season 19-03 Flick hit Gabriel Prosser in the chest and demanded to how how long he had known Joselyn was in Laramie Falls, how long he had waited, and told him that he was supposed to be her friend before cutting Twister off when she tried to speak. Flick told Twister that Gabriel had known Scott was a Pooka, that Scott had been working for Gabriel and that he could have stopped Fossor from taking Joselyn. After Gabriel told Flick that he had placed Scott there to watch over them and Flick demanded answers, Twister and Asenath moved to the other side of the room to give Gabriel and Flick some privacy. Later, when Flick asked Gabriel how he could already have a video of Scott, Twister told her that Pooka left their old body behind when they died and spawned a new one in the last safe spot they designated.Heretical Edge; Tis The Season, 19-04 Twister told Gabriel that he owed Flickmore than a couple of wham lines and a tip of his hat on his way out. Gabriel asked her what wham lines were and Twister told him to look it up. Twister went on to tell Gabriel that he was a super-Heretic and that he should at least give Flick a talisman of uber-protection or a magic sword. Flick told Twister that Gabriel didn't need to give her anything before Gabriel told her that Twister was right.Heretical Edge; Tis The Season, 19-05 twister landed on the roof of lincoln's house in the form of a raven, transformed into human form and told Flick that there was something she should talk to her about. Twister told Flick that Lincoln wouldn't remember Scott after what had happened. Twister told Flick that when Pooka die, they would be erased from the minds of anyone not immune to the Bystander Effect and that was the reason that she didn't spend a lot of time around normal humans.Twister told Flick that the Bystander Effect would make Scott's parents unable to see him in pictures, make them believe his stuff belongs to someone else, and make his coworkers remember his cases being taken by someone else before saying that everything in the Bystander world would be written. Flick told her that wasn't fair and Twister told her to tell her about it, asked Flick if she thought the Seosten were behind it, and, when Flick told her that they apparently had, told her that she would like to get the Seosten in a room and let them know what she thought about that.Heretical Edge; Tis The Season, 19-06 Abilities and Powers TBA References Category:Pooka Category:Females Category:Joselyn Atherby's Rebellion